vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
August
|-|Base= |-|Dark Form= Summary August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest member and General of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is also the son of Zeref Dragneel, the emperor of Alvarez, and Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's founding master and by extension, the nephew of Natsu Dragneel. His epithets within Alvarez are the "Magic King" (魔導王 Madō Ō), due to his mastery of countless magics from all around the world, and the "Disaster" (災害 Saigai) for his superior magical strength. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | High 6-C, Unknown, possibly 6-A with Ars-Magia Name: August, Magic King, The Disaster Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, Elder, General of the Spriggan 12 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power Mimicry, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Inducement (Via Sleep Magic), Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Via Bullet Magic), Sound Manipulation, Mind Reading (Via Sound Magic), Time Slowdown (Via Slowing Magic), Spatial Distortion (Via Reflector), Attack Reflection (Via Reflector), Illusion Creation (Via Reflector), Explosion Manipulation (Via Blast Magic), Wind Manipulation, Transformation, Power Nullification (Via nullifying all the effects of the power he copies), etc. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Comparable to Base Irene. His power greatly impressed Natsu Dragneel) | Large Island level (Stronger than or comparable to Dragon Irene), Unknown, possibly Continent level with Ars-Magia (Was going to destroy Fiore, albeit over an unknown period of time and by a suicide attack). Ars-Magia also ignores conventional durability via Blood Vaporization. Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Base Irene) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Dragon Irene) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M (Stronger than Base Natsu) | Class G (Should be comparable to Dragonification Natsu) Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Large Island Class (Sent Racer flying several meters away with a punch. Damaged Gildarts Clive) Durability: At least Island level (Casually blocked an attack from Laxus Dreyar. Comparable to Base Irene) | Large Island level (Took a direct attack from Gildarts's strongest attack without any serious injuries. Should be as durable as his offensive power). Reflector can divert all incoming attacks as long as he doesn't use it for offense. Stamina: Extremely High (Showed no signs of exhaustion from his battle with Crime Sorcière) Range: Extended melee range with his staff. Several dozens to several hundreds of meters depending on the magic. Thousands of kilometers via suicide attack. Standard Equipment: Staff: In his right hand, August carries a long and thin, light-colored wooden staff, matching, if not slightly exceeding, its owner's height, with a rather large, oviform, dark-colored orb fixed on its tip, partly overgrown by the wood. It's currently not known if the staff holds some specific purpose. Intelligence: Genius (He has lived a longer life than most people and has gained the wisdom of nearly every kind of magic that exists) Weaknesses: Reflector can't be used for both offense and defense at the same time; it doesn't work directly on humans nor elastic beings/clothes. Slowing Magic has a limited area of effect. Sound Magic renders the user vulnerable to loud sounds. Presumably can't use different types of magic at once. He can't copy holder type magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Copy Magic: August is lauded as the "Magic King" due to this particular kind of magic, which he can notably use instantaneously; with it, August can copy, master, and then nullify an opponent's Magic after having given it witness. However, he is unable to copy Holder Magic as one cannot use Holder Magic without physically using the required tools. *'Fire Magic:' August can summon forth a gargantuan amount of heat energy around his being that surges up to incalculable heights at extreme speeds in form of a pillar, such that it can be felt and clearly seen kilometers away, tearing away and, as hinted by the Magic King himself, dissolving into oblivion everything so unfortunate as to lie within the immediate range of effect. Even Natsu, a mighty Fire Dragon Slayer, wasn't able to fully negate this attack. *'Sleep Magic:' He was able to easily put Brandish to sleep in a moment with a little wave of his hand. *'Bullet Magic:' August produces ballistic projectiles of Magical energy out of his hands to launch at foes. *'Sound Magic:' August can hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell what they are going to do next, and allows him to hear their thoughts. With it, August can foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, countering them without effort. *'Slowing Magic:' August can use this time-affecting magic, changing the way its targets perceive time. This kind of Magic makes August formidable at melee and short-range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him. *'Reflector:' Reflector give August the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. August is extremely adept at this Magic, easily reflecting Macbeth's Spiral Pain. *'Crush:' After being broken into pieces from Gildarts Clive as he used this Magic on him, August was shown to be able to not only reform himself but to also direct his body in the same ordinate amount of pieces from the use of this Magic. *'Sink Magic:' August waves his hand and his opponent starts sinking into the ground. *'Wind Magic:' August can shoot a blade of wind that shreds apart his opponent. *'Blast Magic:' August can use this magic to create multiple explosions. *'Beam Magic:' August raises his hand and fires a bunch of red energy beams at his opponent. *'Binding Magic:' August stabs his opponent with his staff and then uses black tentacles to spread out over his opponent's body and bind them. August's Oblivion.gif|Fire Magic August Sleep Magic.gif|Sleep Magic August_Bullet_Magic.gif|Bullet Magic August Sound Magic.gif|Sound Magic August Slowing Magic.gif|Slowing Magic August Reflector.gif|Reflector August_Crush_Magic.gif|Crush FT_August_Sink.gif|Sink Magic FT_August_Wind.gif|Wind Magic FT_August_Blast.gif|Blast Magic August_Beam_Magic.gif|Beam Magic August_Encrochment_Magic.gif|Binding Magic Magical Barrier: August can conjure up extremely potent barriers; he used one of unknown shape and size to completely shield fellow Shield of Spriggan Ajeel Ramal from a massive electric explosion of the Wizard Saint-tier Laxus Dreyar (which dispersed Ajeel's Sands of Death), which left the Desert King astonished when witnessed; August even implied that he had expected Ajeel to die from the blast, although Ajeel dismissed this as a foolish thought. Magical Camouflage: August can camouflage his and others' Magical presence from Magic Radar detection. Dark Form: August can assume a dark form. His skin darkens to red and his hair flares upwards wildly, his main hair, beard, and eyebrows more so than his mustache. On his forehead emerges a thick, golden circle, flanked by three thin, gold-colored lines to its left and right, which diverge slightly before going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges, and from their bottom go further down to his jawline, over his neck, and diagonally across his pectorals so as to reach his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms, presumably connecting with the above-mentioned, normally dark-colored tattoo at least on his left arm, becoming gold in color. His power increases when he enters this state. August_Dark_Form.gif|August activates his Dark Form August's_Increased_Magic_Power.gif|Increased Magic Power August_Increased_Physical Strength.gif|Increased Physical Strength Ars Magia (アルス＝マギア Aru Magia): An Ancient Spell August possesses that, with the massive Magic Power he was born with, has the power to destroy an entire country at least the size of Fiore. By using his body as a catalyst, his Magic Power melts and destroys the environment, breaking down any inorganic substance into pieces, while also evaporating the blood inside living beings. This Magic is also potent enough to disable the use of other Magics during its casting; however, if he so chooses, August can cease his casting of the Magic, but his body remains destroyed. Ars-Magia_Begins.gif|August starts casting Ars Magia... Ars-Magia2.gif|the land begins to evaporate... Ars-Magia3.gif|and the user's life is sacrificed Key: Base | Dark Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 6